earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Tasiilaq
|owner = RASPUTIN54 |chunks = 916 |continent = North America |militia = 20 |image4 = Tasiilaqmap.png }}Tasiilaq is the capital of Godthab , located on the southeast coast of the island of Greenland, is the largest and most populous city on the island. Founded June 30, 2019, it has continued to expand, and continues today. It is part of December 11 of the most populous cities of the server. As of February 9, it has become the largest town of the server. History When RASPUTIN54 arrived on the server, a friend invited him to settle in Greenland, a deserted but quiet region. After collecting enough gold to create a city, he chose to settle near a fjord on the ruins of an old city called "New Danmark". The same day he invited QJWIN to join him and help him build the city. He will later become his chancellor when the Godthab nation was founded. The city grew rapidly, and the buildings were quickly built, but a problem happened. In view of the expansion of the city, chunks were not well optimized to overcome this problem, almost the entire city was razed to reshape more rational. Only the belfry, the church and the house of RASPUTIN54 were preserved. At the end of July, beginning of August, a new city was built. Organization of the city The city is divided into two main neighborhoods, the city center in the east and the residential zone in the west, these two areas are cut off by the fjord. City Center The city center is itself cut in two parts, to the west the administrative buildings, with the town hall, the bank, the shop, the market, the forge, the stable, and the mining company of Tasiilaq. And to the east is the embassy district and the arena. The arena consists of a racetrack and his center two PvP arenas. Residential zone The residential area is cut in three parts. To the south, the oldest part (old city), with small streets and being crossed by the road from the west entrance to the city center. In the center, the high district, this one is the highest natural point of the city, it offers to these residents a magnificent point of view on the rest of the city. Finally, north, the valley, as the name suggests, this area was built on an old valley floored to accommodate new inhabitants. This is the newest neighborhood. Population As of September 30, 2019, the city has 75 inhabitants, which is the maximum value that a city can reach in population. This was allowed with the immigration policy organized by the mayor. In order to regulate this mass affluent of arrival, some rules have been established including these two: -If no construction has been undertaken on the plot within two weeks after the arrival of the new inhabitant, the plot will be put up for sale. -The business of the latter, will be shelved until the server kick the citizen for inactivity. As of december, since the population limit for cities has been increased to 100, the city has had 100 citizens. Remarkable building Tasiilaq has many monuments, most notably the Freya Statue, Wellan__ Belfry, St Lucoa Church, and Tasiilaq Arena. Defense Despite the fact that the region is quiet, to prepare for any eventuality, a defense system is being built to defend Tasiilaq from any aggression. Communication Since Tasiilaq began construction of the "Greenlandic Express" ice road at 175m high and one of the highest ice roads in the world. It connects most of the cities of Greenland, with a total of 12km long. Another road, underground, links Godthab to Kalmar Union from Tasiilaq to Christianssund via Reykjavik, Icetopia and Dragsness. This iceroad is 9 km long. Category:Towns Category:North America Category:Greenland Category:Godthab